The Marauding Demiguise
by sarahroseblack2002
Summary: The Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, & Peter Pettigrew. After the death of his godfather (Sirius), Harry wanted the answers to all of his many questions. Remus Lupin finally tells Harry all about the Marauders in school, the Potter's
1. Default Chapter

The Marauding Gemiguise  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's 6th Year  
  
Author's notes: I've been thinking about writing this story ever since reading the fifth book, but I had no idea how to start, or how to put it--- then at work today (taco bell---fun fun x.x) I heard the song by Cheap Trick on our local radio station that plays rock N roll, and I of course love rock ^^ Well the song called "I Want You To Want Me" played and it sparked an idea, and now I'm going to write about it. I really hope you enjoy please let me know of any grammar or spelling errors, this program doesn't have the self-check and I can be slightly lazy. hehe. R/R Enjoy! Cheers ^^  
  
**  
  
Harry Potter sat in a cushioned chair in front of a cozy, crackling fire in the house of his beloved, deceased godfather, Sirius Black. He stared into the flames in deep thought; these thoughts had bothered him all summer. He had no idea how to ask his father and godfather's other best friend; Remus Lupin about what was bothering him so. He had his chin resting on his hand, as his other tapped the arm of the chair, making the slightest 'thump thump'.  
  
Remus Lupin sat across from Harry, also in front of the fire. The room was dark and still, and the only sound was of the crackling of the fire and the content purring of Crookshanks, whom of which was curled up in Lupin's lap. He stroked the cat absentmindedly, also lost in thought, watching Harry and wondering what exactly was on his mind. At last Lupin decided to break the silence.  
  
"Is something bothering you Harry?" Harry jumped at the sudden sound of Lupin's calm, gentle voice. He drew his eyes away from the fire and looked into Lupin's dim-lit face, then sighed.  
  
"Well, something has been bothering me for quite some time. About---" Harry broke off and stared back into the fire.  
  
"About your father and Sirius?" Lupin said sadly. It hurt him still to say the names of the two best friends he ever had. Harry nodded glumly. Remus stopped stroking Crookshanks and gently shifted him onto the chair as he got up.  
  
"Harry, I have something to show you. As it's your birthday in about fifteen minutes, I believe it's about time you know this---you are old enough---" Lupin said checking the gilded clock hanging above the fireplace. Remus left the room for a few minutes leaving Harry, and the sleeping Crookshanks alone. Harry wondered what he could be getting, maybe-- -perhaps he was about to tell Harry everything he wanted to know about his father and godfather.  
  
Remus returned with something Harry found very odd. It looked like a Muggle electric guitar, but it was much more fascinating. It was so shiny he could see his reflection in the black surface, and it was adorned with flames that actually looked like they were wildly dancing on the tip of the guitar. The headstock was flashing gold stars and the initials "L.E." were carved in it with bright silver lettering. The strings changed many different rainbow colors. Harry opened his mouth to ask where Lupin had attained such an amazing musical instrument, then shut it and decided not to interrupt.  
  
"This, Harry, was your father's guitar. Sirius's bass guitar---well he sold that just before being thrown into Azkaban. My drums I have locked up in the attack of my home, but this Sirius decided to keep mounted on the shelf of the room Buckbeak stays in. It was covered for some time to keep dust off, and now I'm showing it to you. There is a story behind this guitar, one that involves me, your father, Sirius, Peter, your mother, and even--- Severus. Harry, please forgive me for not telling you sooner; I was always waiting for you to ask. I do remember it quite clearly---some parts are a bit rusty, though, I'm afraid. Now---" He looked at Harry and smiled, as Harry looked over the guitar again and again.  
  
"Where to start? Perhaps in our sixth year? Where you saw Severus's memory of the Marauder's at work---" Remus lay the guitar against his chair, then gently lifted Crookshanks to lay in his lap, again settling himself.  
  
"Remus, you guys had a---a band? What about Peter?" Harry shifted in his chair to get more comfortable, for he knew this would be a long, interesting story to answer his many questions he had about his parents and godfather. Finally.  
  
"Oh yes. Your father and Sirius had quite talented voices. And I was all right with the drums, but they were the stars of course. Peter didn't have the talent, but was our manager you could say, and he introduced us every time---every time but once, we'll get to that later though---" Remus smiled as he stared into the fire, lost in memory. After a few moments Harry spoke.  
  
"Well what happened your sixth year then?" Harry's eyes were transfixed on Lupin's, and when Lupin looked into Harry's, he held his gaze.  
  
"Oh right---let me see---I don't know where to start---ah yes. It was a warm, sunny afternoon in our sixth year when your father had the crazy idea of starting this band---"  
  
** 


	2. Sixth Year For The Marauders

The Marauding Demiguise  
  
Chapter 2: Sixth Year For The Marauder's  
  
Author's notes: I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, it of course was the introduction, the story gets much more interesting ^^ I really hope you like it. Please enjoy, R/R Enjoy! Cheers ^^  
  
**  
  
"James had said---"  
  
***  
  
"Oi! What are you two doing? Studying! Sirius, are you 'siriusly' studying!?" James shouted as he approached the two slumped against a tree near the lake. Sirius chuckled, and Remus grinned. James plopped down beside them in the grass, fiddling with a snitch in his pocket. "And where's Peter?"   
  
"Of course he is, and Peter is being lectured by Snape" Sirius said rolling his eyes while indicating Remus with a wicked grin. He fiddled with a rock in his fingers, "But I'm just bored out of my mind. Why don't they give us more to do Easter Holiday?" Sirius chucked the rock into the lake, narrowly missing a revealed tentacle.   
  
"I've thought of something: you know how we get together sometimes and play a few tunes---I just bought a new guitar and I've been working on this song---I figured we could actually start a band----and maybe---" James looked enthusiastically at the two.  
  
"If Dumbledore gives us permission we can play it to the school?" Sirius said, beaming as James ruffled his hair--- for at that moment Lilian Evans walked by.  
  
"Oh honestly you two, do you really think we'll have time for this?" Remus checked over his Potion's notes again and again, and their Potion's book occasionally.  
  
"Remus, I wouldn't be surprised if you've memorized ALL the potions in that bloody book! Come on, this is a great idea! Let's get started!" Sirius said jumping up, accidentally knocking Remus's elbow. Notes scattered all over the ground. "Oh---sorry."   
  
Remus mumbled about just organizing, and something else about a clumsy git. James chuckled, and Sirius had a look of amusement in his eyes as he helped Remus pick up the notes.  
  
"Where did you get the inspiration to write a song James?" Remus asked, failing to keep his voice from sounding grumpy. James looked over in Lily's direction; she sat with a group of her friends by the lake, laying in the warm sun. He ruffled his hair again.  
  
"Let's just say it's for somebody special." James' cheeks turned a slight pink color.  
  
"Ah I see! For a special lady---perhaps LILY!" Sirius shouted 'Lily' and she turned to see who had called her name. Seeing James she scowled and turned back to her friends. Both she and James, still hadn't forgotten that just last year after thier O.W.L.s, James and Sirius pubically humiliated Snape---in front of Lily--- for a few laughs. Lily, not finding that amusing at all, and even more angry at being called an 'interferring Mudblood' in the process by Snape, made her dislike James Potter even more.   
  
"Thanks." James muttered glumly to Sirius. "Anyway---look over the lyrics?" He handed them to Remus, who read them with Sirius, their eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
"This is really good!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"The chords are bloody brilliant!" Sirius said beaming. "Bloody wicked."   
  
"I swear, Sirius, with as many times as you say 'bloody'----" Remus began.  
  
"Oh bugger off." Sirius grinned wickedly as Remus scowled.  
  
"Well, let's get to practicing them, then!" The three stood up and made thier way to their dorms. As they entered the castle, they had no idea somebody waswatching them go in.  
  
Lily Evans stared at the three boys, wondering why James Potter had to be so handsome. Such a waste for an arrogant boy like him. Pity---real pity. She simply turned back to her friends once again, and tried to put this out of her mind.  
  
**  
  
"It's been one week and we've already written eight songs---and memorized them!" Sirius said as they made their way to Transfiguration. "Why do we bother to go to this class---it's not like we need it---you know---" Sirius then yelped as James elbowed him hard in the ribs and indicated Snape, slinking in a corner toward the class.  
  
"Oi! Snivellus. Listening in again, are you? You don't remember your punishment last year?" James said mockingly.  
  
"He shouldn't after what you did to him." James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter wheeled around to see Lily standing there, her eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
"Ah. Miss Evans. What a pleasure seeing you here. Are you still going to refuse me?" James said grinning his most handsome grin. Peter snickered into his hand.  
  
"How many times will you not get the hint James Potter?! ' No' is no! Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to class." She stalked off. Sirius glared at Snape, Peter looked over the two then finally glared at Snape also.  
  
"You're lucky this time." Snape glared back.  
  
"You will regret every day when I have my revenge on you. Trust me---I will have my revenge." He too stalked into the classroom before James or Sirius could retort.  
  
"You two really should leave him alone---it's pointless to pick on him." Remus said, rummaging through his pack for his notes as they sat down.  
  
"Oh, noble Remus, get off it." Sirius retorted, and with that, all were silent throughout the rest of the lesson.  
  
*** 


	3. LE

The Marauding Demiguise  
  
Chapter 3: Quidditch   
  
Author's notes:  
  
**  
  
"I can't beleive you lost Gryffindor 50 points Sirius!" Remus said disapprovingly. "That was not a funny joke at all---."  
  
"He deserved it! The way he was always butting in; trying to hear everything we were up to. Just because he's a slimy, jealous git." Sirius spat.  
  
"I know he is as well as any of you---but it was still wrong. I had to say something." James told Sirius sternly. "His life was at stake! Besides that point, imagine what they would've done to Remus! Did you ever consider that?" Sirius obviously hadn't, for a look of shame shot across his face. He quickly looked down at the floor.  
  
"He did deserve it---the large nosed idiot." Peter said approvingly to Sirius. Remus shot a disgruntled look at Peter, and he too looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus---I never---and now that idiot knows you're a werewolf---but he still deserved it---" Sirius was choosing his words carefully, as to not offend his friends.   
  
"You're of course forgiven Sirius---," Sirius looked up at Remus and grinned, "but---don't ever let anything like that happen again."   
  
"I promise." Sirius said apologetically. "Hands in?" The four Marauder's put their hands in, conjuring one giant, magic handshake that shot out sparks of four shaped animals. A stag. Adog. A rat. And a werewolf.  
  
***  
  
"James? Is it true you---you saved Severus's life?" James stopped dead in his tracks and turned quickly to see who spoke to him. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Lilian Evans standing there. She looked up at him curiously. "I thought you hated him."   
  
"Just because I hate him doesn't mean I'd let something like that happen to him." James said seriously; then he saw a look of approval in Lily's eyes. "But of course," he ruffled his hair, "it's all in a days work."   
  
"Well ---I was just curious. Good day." Lily walked off quickly before James could say another word.   
  
"What is it with girls?" He asked Sirius and Remus as he gawked at Lily.  
  
"James, she saw you being sensitive there for a moment, then you tried too hard to impress her again." Remus simply said shrugging.  
  
"Oh don't listen to him, how many girls has he had?" Sirius said pushing Remus's words aside. "I on the other hand have had many girls, and they love to hear all about you." Sirius flashed a huge grin.  
  
"Those girls last about a day with you Sirius." Remus sighed.   
  
"So?" Sirius shrugged. "We're still in school---no real commitment is needed." Peter was silent the whole time, simply listening as he always had. James, on the other hand, ignored the bickering as he was in deep thought. Lily, after all, was worth everything to him. She was the only girl to refuse him, and the only one he bothered to pester the most.   
  
"James? Are you listening?" Sirius said shooting an exasperated look at Remus. He waved his hand in front of James's face.  
  
"What?" James snapped out of it and quickly looked at Sirius.  
  
"I asked you if you're hungry. It is lunch time and you just walked past the Great Hall." Sirius said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"James you really need to quit thinking about her." Peter said seriously. "You may go hungry if not." Remus, James, and Sirius laughed at this. Peter chuckled nervously, wondering if they laughed with him or at him. He became very excited to find he made a good joke, and walked happily into the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh---yeah---coming." James said embarrassed. His cheeks turned a shade of pink.  
  
**  
  
It was a cold, dark, rainy day as the Marauder's sat in their dorm, practicing their songs on the last day of school. They just finished their last class and were winding down a bit. James glanced at the windows; they were black from the rain pounding against them. Thunder sounded in the distance as Sirius strummed on his bass guitar. Peter sat in the corner, stressing over how he did on his exams. Remus beat the drums and made a rythym to play to.   
  
After an hour of practicing James sat down on his bed, laying his guitar beside him.   
  
"I spoke to Dumbledore today. He said we have his permission to play tonight---for our last feast of the school year. Now I know we're ready---," Sirius and Remus nodded enthusiastically, "And you know what to do for the last song---I'll dedicate it to Lily, and then see what happens. She hasn't been so huffy with me ever since that day---"  
  
"We know. We know." Sirius said mockingly rolling his eyes. "She'll run up on stage to hug and kiss you. Then we'll all clap, and grin---then there will be wedding bells---"  
  
"Oh, sod off!" James said amused. "It won't be like that at all---it'd be nice but---"   
  
"James---best of luck." Remus nodded, smiling.   
  
"Best of luck to all of you!" Peter said finally ignoring his upset stomach. "I know you'll do well. So I'll announce the first eight songs---but not the last then?" Peter was beaming; he felt important. Even if he wasn't in the band, he was still a part of it.  
  
"Thanks Peter." Sirius said sarcastically. "We need all the luck we can get."  
  
"Sirius---seriously---" Remus chuckled as he prepared his drums, laying his drumsticks on top of them.   
  
"What about a name? We have 'Marauders'---but what? We can't just be 'The Marauders'." James said while scratching his chin.  
  
"Marauding Dragon's?" Peter suggested.  
  
"Marauding---er---Floopers? No that's dumb---they sing---but to people's insanity." Sirius said uncertainly. Peter laughed at this. The thought of naming a band after a creature that sings people out of their sanity---is after all a humurous thought.  
  
"Hmmm---'Marauding Howlers'." Remus chuckled and shook his head at his own joke.  
  
"There's the spirit Remus, but of course that's not it. Hey what about Demiguise?" James said brightly.  
  
"Demiguise?" Sirius asked. "That creature we learned about in 'Care of Magical Creatures?'"  
  
"Brilliant James! The Demiguise can turn invisible, and is almost impossible to catch---like the Marauders!" Remus waved his arms about explaining the Demiguise.   
  
"Here! Here!" Peter chanted.  
  
"The 'Marauding Demiguise' then!" Sirius sighed happily.  
  
"Dinner starts in an hour---so what shall we do until then?" James asked the three with a devilish grin. "It is after all our last day of school."  
  
"I'll get the Fillibuster Fireworks!" Sirius chanted happily.  
  
** 


	4. The Black Letter

Marauding Demiguise  
  
Chapter 4: The Black Letter  
  
Author's notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming ^^ It does make sense for them to have a band though, I never thought of it until recently, after hearing that song by Cheap Trick. Eh, go figure. Me and my imagination. Enjoy the story! Cheers! ^^  
  
**  
  
"Yes! Yes! Congratulations Gryffindor on winning the House Cup! Now I have a very special treat for you all." Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall at all the students, the Gryffindors were beaming. Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the tables and students moved aside to allow a rotating stage to pop out of thin air. One more clap and spotlights shown on the stage, all other lights out. "Tonight, for the first time, I have the pleasure in introducing a band of three well-known sixth years. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black!" The applause grew louder. "The 'Marauding Demiguise!' Now a few words from their manager, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Peter nervously stepped up to the levitating magical microphone. "I would like to introduce the lead singer, playing his Guitar Class Ma; James Potter! And backup singer and Bass Guitar Class Mag2; Sirius Black! And playing the Simolian B drums is; Remus Lupin!" Tremendous applause broke throughout the hall. "The 'Marauding Demiguise!'" Peter stepped off stage beaming, as the band got in their position.  
  
"Hi." James's voice magnified throughout the hall. "Our first song is called 'Magical Mountain Hop.' And one---two---three---" The band played their first song and finished; shortly afterwards an amazing applause sounded. "Thank you! Our next song is---" Whatever the next song would have been nobody found out. At that very moment a large tawney owl flew in the Great Hall. All grew silent as it carried a large, black envelope in it's talons. The whole hall breathed in one unison, hushed breath--- knowing what the letter contained---the death of a loved one or ones. And to everyone's surprise, even his own---the owl dropped the letter in James Potter's hand.  
  
The whole hall gasped---and James just looked disbelievingly at the envelope. He slowly walked over to Sirius, handed his guitar over---then sprinted out of the hall. The only place he knew to go was somewhere alone- --and that was the 'Shrieking Shack.' He had his invisibility cloak; that was all he needed. When he reached the room, (that he often went with Sirius, Peter, and Remus), he threw off the cloak and sat on the bed. He turned the letter over and over---knowing it was his parents. Why was this happening to him? Why now? Why ever? His father was an Auror---his mother a housewife---and Voldemort's main target was Auror's and their families. Still it can't be true.  
  
James ripped open the envelope and read:  
  
* Dear Mr. James Potter, We truly regret to inform you that your parents, Mr. James H. Potter Sr. & Mrs. Helena R. Potter, have died this morning at 8:00 of the a.m. We will be sending your Headmaster a letter of apology, and he will provide you with further information. We are truly sorry for your loss, James---your parents were amazing people and will always be in our hearts.  
  
~Franklin N. Longbottom Sr.~ *  
  
"James?" Remus and Sirius had entered the room. Sirius's eyes were red and swollen, Remus was paler than usual---even when it was actually a full moon.  
  
"They're gone Sirius. I know they were like your parents too---and they're just---gone." Sirius and Remus walked over to James and hugged him---they all cried silently.  
  
***  
  
"James---I know how you must feel." Dumbledore examined him sadly through his halfmoon spectacles. "Your parents were great people, and further more- --victims to Voldemort. I will be here always if you need somebody during the summer holiday." He paused a moment then continued. "You've inherited their money, house---everything---so you still have a place to stay. Since you're not fully of age---we've asked Franklin Longbottom Sr. to watch over you until that time." Dumbledore placed his hand on James's shoulder. "Sirius is welcome to stay with you also. I'm terribly sorry James." James nodded then left Dumbledore's office. Tomorrow he would be leaving Hogwarts---and go back to his empty home. But the thought of having Sirius with him was better than having nobody.  
  
James made his way to finish packing in his dorm---when somebody addressed him.  
  
"James?" James turned around and faced Lily. "Listen James I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I---" Lily looked at the floor. "Can we go somewhere private to talk?" James nodded silently---hoping for any words of comfort from the girl of his dreams. They sat in the abandoned Gryffindor common room; everyone else was either enjoying their last night at Hogwarts, or packing. Lily looked into James's eyes; which were currently staring down at the floor.  
  
"James---I know how you feel because my parents died two years ago. They were Muggles---a few of Voldemort's first victims." James looked up at her, shocked by the news. "I---I don't talk about it much---my sister--- Petunia hated me even before their death---she was blinded by jealousy. I was the witch going to a special school---she was a plain Muggle. And then my parents were killed---she blamed me." Lily trailed off sadly.  
  
"Lily I had no idea. I'm sorry." Lily threw her arms around James and hugged him.  
  
"Right now James, what you really need, more than anything is---a friend. That's what I needed, and I confided in the ones I have now." A tear streaked down Lily's cheek. James wiped the tear with a gentle stroke of his thumb.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening reliving their childhood memories; laughing, joking, and crying a bit more until the had to go up and pack.  
  
**  
  
"Take care Remus, and write us!" James and Sirius chorused as Remus disappeared through the crowd, waving at the two.  
  
"Bye Peter!" Peter wobbled off to his parents, and waved as he went.  
  
"Good bye then Lily. James I'll wait by the platform." Sirius waved a little and walked off.  
  
"Write me then? If you ever feel lonely and in need of a friend, you can call or write anytime." Lily hugged James tightly.  
  
"I will. You take care." James pulled back from the hug, collected his trolley, waved, then walked off toward Sirius. James sighed as he looked back to watch Lily leave---only friends. He could deal with that---she's right after all---what he needs more than anything is his friends.  
  
*** 


	5. A Trinket For Lily

The Marauder's Demiguise  
  
Chapter 5: Summer Holidays  
  
Author's notes:  
  
**  
  
The beginning of the summer holidays were spent greiving by James and Sirius. They would never fully recover from their loss---James's parents had taken Sirius in under their wing---and they were great to James. Frank did his best to lay down rules for the boys; he wanted them to grow up not as troublemakers, but as mature gentlemen. To his surprise they managed to be both.  
  
Lily and James wrote eachother many letters; each received one every other day. James's owl, Prongs, was a strong tawney owl, who delivered his letters quickly. They told eachother everything---well almost everything. The only thing James didn't include in the letters, was how much he loves Lilian Evans.  
  
When the holidays were coming to an end, James and Sirius planned a trip to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. They wrote to Remus and Peter to meet them at their usual spot at the Quidditch supplies shop.  
  
James and Sirius decided to get there earlier than they'd told Remus and Peter, so James could buy a little trinket for Lily.  
  
"Oi!!" Peter shouted at James and Sirius looking over Lily's gift. James quickly pocketed it.  
  
"Hello Peter! How was your summer with that Muggle girl you met?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, hoping Peter hadn't seen what they had been looking at.  
  
"Oh yeah! What was her name? You wish?" James chuckled, and Sirius guffawed which really annoyed Peter.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny guys." Peter said blandly, then sighed exasperated. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"I don't know." James said shrugging. "Although you are ten minutes early."  
  
They waited fifteen more minutes until Remus finally decided to grace them with his presence. He apparently had to buy his books before meeting them; that always took him hours. James and Sirius spent as much time in the joke shop as Remus spent in a bookshop. It was almost insulting to the Marauders, yet it worked for them. You had the handsome, popular, smart one who got all the girls; Sirius. The brilliant one in class and on the Quidditch pitch, who was modest about his classes, yet not about Quidditch; James. The sophisticated, wise, smart one who tried to keep James and Sirius in line but never suceeded; Remus. Then the straggler---follower. The one who never really was part of them, but then was because they accepted him as a good friend; Peter.  
  
"Where to first? School supplies? Food? Joke shop?" James had his arms folded and he grinned at the other three.  
  
"We should get our school supplies first, it would be more efficient that way---if we forgot anything." Remus said as he checked his school list.  
  
"It's our 7th year, time for fun! Jokes!" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Er---Food!" Peter said this more like it was a question. James looked around.  
  
"I vote school supplies." Sirius and Remus almost gasped in surprise. "Well---then we could know how much money to spend on the Joke shop and food."  
  
"That makes sense." Sirius said scratching his head. "All right then let's go!"  
  
~~  
  
When the Marauders were totally satisfied they had all the school supplies, joke goods, and food they could contain; they went to sit and catch up some more at the Three Broomsticks Inn. James was sipping some butterbeer when a beautiful girl with dark red hair walked by.  
  
"Oi, Lily!" Sirius grinned and waved her over. She turned around and smiled, attempting to pull a loose hair out of her face. James was in a trance, he gawked at her until Sirius elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Lily would you care to join us?" Remus asked indicating a chair for her to sit in.  
  
"Of course." She placed her bags beside the chair then sat down. "Hello."  
  
"Oh shoot. Remus I just remembered, you were going to help me find that Potions book I wanted." Sirius said as he mockingly winked at Remus.  
  
"But Sirius, you hate potions----oh!" Remus gathered his things. "Let's go then, come along Peter."  
  
James looked at them appreciatively. They stalked out quickly, leaving Lily and James alone.  
  
"So---how was the---fair you told me about?" James fiddled with the gift in his pocket, not ever really glancing at Lily.  
  
"Oh---it was interesting. I bought some amazing things, I even got you something!" Lily pulled out a Muggle coin, but it was very old. "These are very valuable to Muggles, I thought you might like it." She handed it over to James.  
  
"Wow! I don't know what to say! I---er---got you something too. It isn't much---" He finally pulled out her gift. A sterling silver necklace with an emerald wrapped in a heart adorning it. Lily gasped and took the necklace. "I thought it would match your eyes."  
  
"James! Were did you find this? I had one just like it when I was little-- -I---my mother gave it to me but I lost it---"  
  
"I know, you told me. It took me a while to locate the person who had one just like this. She was quite reluctant to sell it to me, but she finally gave in."  
  
"Thank you!" Lily quickly hugged James, then put the necklace on, stroking it with her fingers and admiring the craftmanship.  
  
"Lily---do you think we'll ever---be---" James cleared his throat nervously. He'd never been so nervous around a girl, but Lily always made him feel this way. "More than friends?" Lily looked up at James sadly.  
  
"James, I don't want you to think I'd date you out of symphathy. I don't know if we should so soon---I mean---"  
  
"I understand." James said quickly, regretting he ever mentioned it. "I just---I was just wondering---"  
  
"Oh. Well, I figured we could just be friends." Lily said regrettably.  
  
"Of course." James heart beat fast, and then it felt like Lily took it in her hands and crushed it.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I must go. I'll see you at school." Lily quickly got up, clumsily gathering her things and left.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in as she left, all beaming.  
  
"How'd it go!?" Sirius asked cheerily. James sighed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
~~~ 


End file.
